Il Registratore Di Tempo - The Recorder of Time
by almakarma18
Summary: She was a new soul that was born with not only one but two memories of different past life. One was a memory of her living a short life in a different world with advance technology while the other one was a memories of her living a hundred years in the planet where she currently are. Could someone please tell her what was her role in this new life of hers?
1. Prologue

**Il Registratore Di Tempo – The Recorder of Time**

By: almakarma18

**Rating: T**

Might change when the story progress

**Warnings:**

Violence, language, death

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC.**

.

.

* * *

.

**Prologue**

.

.

She was born in a not so peaceful time.

When she was born into this world, not even a year old and she already have a life changing event that happened in her new life.

A Life and death situation at that.

Losing and being separated from her family at a young age.

She was born with a memory of a past life but it was not only one memory but two memories of a past life.

One was a memory of a past life where she live a short life at the age of 18, a different world and place, a different Earth where the history of the past was the same yet entirely different.

She was at a place where the technology was advance.

The other one was a memory of a past life where she lives a long long life, a hundred years' worth of memories. Someone that was different from the human that was currently living in the planet where she currently are.

Someone who has the ability to control some type of flames.

From the start, the memories that she receive wasn't complete as her young mind couldn't handle all of it and comprehend all the information that she was receiving.

However, there was something that she learned from her memories.

They are the same person.

They love and respect History.

Possess wisdom.

They could see things that other people couldn't see.

Open minded, kind, devoted and sometimes selflessness.

And having the same name.

She didn't know how or why she was born like that.

However, she soon found out her answer to the question that she has been asking for her entire life.

Meeting new people in her new life that she was destined to meet.

She was destined to love and destined to be separated from.

Of course she was having an identity crisis at first but soon she knew that even though all of it was confusing at first but it was part of who she was.

Her destiny was inevitable fate of her as she learned her duty and mission into this new life.

It was a heavy burden that she carried, all alone.

However she knew that she would live an adventurous life into this new life of hers.

She was destined on something great because from the beginning she knew that she wasn't just a normal person.

She would live a long long life.

She was someone that defies the law of death on this planet, a repeated cycle that never ends until the right time to disappear, leaving nothing behind.

Time and time again.

She continued to watch over the world around her as it continues to change right before her eyes.

In years, she soon called herself The Recorder of Time or in her native language _Il Registratore Di Tempo_.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Thank you for reading!

Sorry I am a person that couldn't think straight or when distracted I couldn't write any of my other story when this was the entire thing that was occupying my mind, heheh.

I am addicted at KHR Fanfiction right now but don't worry I am still writing the new chapter for Tengoku.

There are also some hints in the prologue of what she was or how her life would be or what she would become.

Hint: I would be writing also another story related to the 10th Generation of Vongola but I need to write the story of Primo time since it was where it all started… maybe I am already giving a big give away about the story? XD heheh.

Oh I'm telling this now but this or maybe all my story will contain romance on it. Since it was a good reason to make the story complicated xD for me lol.

Any question?


	2. Chapter 1

**Il Registratore Di Tempo – The Recorder of Time**

By: almakarma18

**Rating: T**

Might change when the story progress

**Warnings:**

Violence, language, death

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

A soft but a strong soothing voice of a woman sang a lullaby song to her daughter during night time.

Stella stellina  
**Star, little star**  
la notte si avvicina:  
**the night is coming**  
la fiamma traballa,  
**the flame flickers**  
la mucca é nella stalla.  
**the cow is in the stable**  
La pecora e l'agnello,  
**the sheep and the lamb**  
la vacca col vitello,  
**the cow with her calf**  
la chioccia coi pulcini,  
**the hen with her chicks**  
la gatta coi gattini;  
**the cat with her kittens**  
e tutti fan la nanna  
**and they are all asleep**  
nel cuore della mamma!  
**in the mother's heart!**

She really loves her mother voice, especially when she gets to hear her sing a song just for her.

It always doesn't fail to calm and sooth the uncontrollable memories that plague her young mind.

Ever since she was born, every moment without missing one bit, awake or asleep, a memories of a past life flash right before her eyes and soon in time, not even a year of a lifetime after she was born into this new world and she already have a mature mind not befitting for a young child.

It didn't help at all that she still has the body of a child.

So, during the days that she has been able to take a break from the memories that she was receiving that she got to know her knew family.

She has a mother, a father and an older sister.

'Stella' was what her mother always calls her when it was only the two of them together. However 'Stella' wasn't really her real name it was just only a nickname that her mother gave her. Estelle was her real name, the name that her father and older sister always use to call her.

Alessa, her mother name was a short, slim and a slender woman with a long straight light maroon hair with warm orange eyes.

She was a very kind and a warm person.

Alessa was always by her side, caring, talking, singing and always smiling brightly at her, every day not even missing a day.

From the time that they spend together, she could tell that her mother greatly loves her very much. She might have called Alessa as a woman but she could tell that Alessa was still a very young adult, an 18 years old girl.

Also, she deducted that she was born between 15th to 17th century in the past or maybe in the future, in a medieval time era. It was thanks to her memories and from what she could observe during the days that she was awake that she was currently in the past because from one of her memories, she was living her life in an advance environment.

Alessa, her mother use the old utensil in the past they use to cook their meals, how their house look like inside and the way her mother dress, old clothes that doesn't show much of her skin, all point to that era of the past where female don't have much right as the men in this time period.

On her past memories, it consist of someone from a future era of a different world while the other one was a memory of her living a much farther century than where she currently are, it might even be at the beginning of the planet, the place where she was born and was now currently living at.

It was confusing at first in which world she was born from but somehow for some reason, she just knew that she was born at the planet where she live her longest life was.

On both of her memories, her name have been Sophia, which was a perfect name for her because from what she could tell from her memories that she greatly respect and love to read books containing about the history, culture of every living thing in the world.

Information about people tradition, culture, war and invention anything that she could get her hand of for her knowledge that greatly interest her. And she also greatly loves learning the great changes of different era in every history book of every country.

Whether it was about the violence of the past, present or future.

Or the male population biased of female population of the past to finally having their women rights in the distant future.

She really loves learning many things.

However, even if she has great knowledge of numerous things which she could use to help change the world she is currently living at the moment, there was one thing that she wouldn't ever do.

It was to change the time flow of how the people in the world advance their environments earlier than it have to.

She knew and believes that the people need to learn in their own way about their mistake, failure and accomplishment.

It was like she was a keeper of numerous knowledge that many people would like to get their hand on.

Even if her memories are confusing, there is one thing that she knew, it was that the person in her memories was a part of her being.

Even if she was reborn, she was still the person in the memories that she have.

From the start her personality and who she was, are already affected by her memories. She already acts and thinks as the same person in her memories. Years of growing up that was supposed to help her build of what she would become in the near future was all gone because she already knew what kind of person and personality she already have the moment she was born into this world.

Stella nature was already been decided long before she even knew it.

Of course as she continues to grow in the future and experience numerous events that a new personality and characteristic would be born from it but right now she knew that all the memories belong to her, even if it was confusing at first but it was a part of who she are. Even though she could tell that her memories wasn't complete yet because right now she still doesn't recall how she died from both of her memories.

Despite being a baby, she was never been bored throughout the day because she was learning and organizing her memories in her mind, especially the useful one that she could use.

Also, Alessa and Stella live together by themselves in a small house with a housemaid that sometimes comes to help them from time to time.

Apparently, Stella father was a noble lord and her mother was a servant that works under him before because whenever her father visit them, Alessa always doesn't fail to call him master or Lord a title befitting from someone from upper class, an aristocrat.

From this, she learned that her father was having an affair from his real wife but she doesn't hate her father from his cheating because she could tell that her father really love the both of them, he always doesn't fail to specially bring her older sister, half-sister from her father side, when they always visit them and who was she to hate and despise someone when they obviously love each other.

No one could dictate their heart on who to love and stopping them from loving someone.

Also, their love was the reason on why she was born.

Surprisingly, she was an understanding person and would always try to look for the reason of their action and would always try to understand them.

Beside her mother was really happy despite her situation.

Stella rapidly blinks her eyes when it suddenly felt heavy, unable to open her eye wide.

She was tired from the days she spend together with her mother, even though she haven't done much, she could still easily get tired because even though she have a mature mind, she was still in the body of a child.

Feeling the warmth of her mother arms around her small body and while listening to the soothing sound of her mother voice she couldn't no longer stop her eyes from closing.

Alessa seeing her daughter finally fallen asleep, smile brightly at the sight of her sleeping daughter.

She was really happy to have a wonderful daughter in her life.

No matter how much different Stella are to the other babies that she has been taking care off from her former life as a maid servant on a noble houses.

Stella, her daughter only cried once during her childbirth and she have never once heard her daughter cry ever again.

Alessa knew that her daughter is special and different from normal people because the first time she took hold of her daughter on her arms that she could tell that her daughter wasn't normal.

It was not base on instinct and all but because from a young age she have always been able to feel the emotion of the other people around her. Something she inherited from her late mother.

The emotion that she felt toward her daughter wasn't something a baby should never have.

And besides it's seem that her daughter inherit it from her too, from the way how her daughter always try to get her attention when she was saddened or knowing how to always cheer her up.

So, from the moment that she somehow knew that her daughter could understand her, maybe, she was always talking about the story of the thing she experience in her life time when she spend her time together with her daughter, which doesn't fail to amaze her when her daughter just quietly listen to her speak, a different reaction from a normal baby that she have experience during throughout her years of taking care with children.

She was just glad that her daughter inherits it too because it was what had helped her during her younger years when her mother died leaving her all alone with no one to take care of her.

It helped her a lot from staying away from danger and to know who to trust with.

Other people might have been frightened if they learn that their daughter was like her own, so different, so unusual, and not a normal one. They might even call her daughter a monster in the near future but she doesn't care about any of it at all and even if it was all true, which she doesn't really believe, that she doesn't mind all of it, whatever or whoever her daughter was, her little star belong to her.

Stella was her daughter, her own, her child, someone who has the same blood that was running in her vein.

She was the light of her life.

She was her happiness.

She was family.

She wouldn't exchange her to anything in the world, even if they exchange her daughter with all the treasure in the whole world because her daughter was already her only one treasure that she love and care about.

She just wishes that her daughter would somehow have a normal and safety life as she grows up without any trouble at all.

She will do anything in her power to make sure her daughter was happy, healthy and safe but for now she would continue to shower her daughter with love and care that she could still give, spend all her time together with her daughter because there is one thing that she have learn in her life and that time in life are short.

It is best to live one life to the fullest while worrying about what would happen in the distant future.

"Sleep well my little star..."

She bends down to kiss her daughter cheek one last time before walking away, opening and closing the door of her daughter room.

Only her slowly fading sound of footsteps could be heard throughout the night.

.

.

**(1)**

.

.

Stella stirred and slowly opens her eyes, blinking rapidly to get rid of her blurred vision from just waking up.

It was still during night time but what woken her up was a younger girl with a black curly hair and emerald green eye that was intently looking down at her. The girl name was Alice; she has been working as their housemaid for a while now, taking care of herself and helping her mother on housework.

Stella continues to blink before her eyes caught something shiny to the girl side; she turned her head and saw that the girl was holding a knife on her hand.

These situations have been happening every day, from the first time that Alice started working as their housemaid. Alice have been coming almost every night with the intent to kill her but always failed to do so because for some unknown reason Alice would always hesitate, unable to strike her down.

She should probably be scared and frightened right at the moment but she could only feel calmness inside herself while facing death door right before her eyes even though knowing that Alice intention from the beginning was to get close to them in order to kill the both of them.

However, she was unable to hate the young girl that was in front of her right now because even if she was trying to kill Alessa and herself. Stella couldn't feel any hostile emotion coming from the girl every time she tried to kill her because for some reason she could feel that Alice are really scared and frighten to kill her, the feeling of overwhelming guilt and sadness so strong that she could almost taste it.

She doesn't really know the reason why the girl, so young, was here to kill them.

So, just like she have always done every night that Alice come to her room, she could only struggle to sit down on her bed and reach with her tiny hand to touch the shaking hand of the poor little girl while smiling brightly, for a baby face anyway, to the heartbreaking expression that Alice was wearing on her face, an expression that Alice, much less a young child, shouldn't be wearing at all.

This was a girl who doesn't know how to accept the love and care of another human being. Never once receiving the care and love of another human being from the moment that she was born.

This was a girl so young but already has her hand stain in cold blood of the people she was force to kill in order to live.

Who was forced to grow up quickly and was force to walk down the path of darkness just to be able to survive in this harsh world.

Alice, the 12 years old girl who has grown on her and became like an older sister from the time they spend together is a hitman, who was paid and ordered to kill her mother and herself.

Despite, all of that she couldn't help but reach out her hands on the young girl before her.

She knew the information about Alice life because for some reason bit by bit Alice life was being sent into her mind for her to see and know.

It was like she was watching a movie, which wasn't even invent in this time era, however it was different from the fiction movie that she have been watching on her past life but this time it was a little bit information about a person true life.

It was just like what happened every time she remember a memories of her past , when she receive another memory of another person life, it was like she was living the life of that person itself.

All the emotion that the person felt was so real to her, the sadness, overwhelming guilt, abandonment, betrayal, bitterness and happiness, all of it.

She was experiencing everything, like it was her own life that she was watching.

The ability that she seemed to inherit from her mother side, the same ability that her mother seemed to also have but somehow her mother could only feel the emotion of the other people and not see their memories along with it.

However, from what she heard during one of Alessa life story during their time together that her late grandmother who died at an early age when Alessa was still a young child, seemed to have the same ability that she currently have.

The ability to not only feels the emotion of other people around them but to also the ability to see the memories of another person life that was related to the emotion that the people are feeling about. And it only happened when someone was being too emotional around her, showing strong emotion or have a weak mentality was very easy for her to get the information about another person life. She really likes to consider about knowing someone life because no one would want the other people to know about their own memories being seen and knowing by someone that they don't know at all.

Secret that the people don't want the other people to know about and memories they choose not to tell the others, memories that they don't want someone to open and would only want it to be locked deep down in their hearts just wanting to forget it all, however, she was inexperience and are unable to control her ability as the memories of someone life would just force their way into her mind.

She was already having trouble organizing and comprehending the memories of her past life. She only could quietly watch as the memory of someone life flash before her eyes.

Somehow, she sometimes wonders how she still kept her sanity from all the memories that her mind shouldn't be able to handle.

Too much stress.

Too much information flooding her mind.

And she could even organize the information that she learned in her mind.

No matter how old a person is, no one should be able to keep the countless knowledge and information that she have stored inside her mind.

She already accepted deep down that she really wasn't just a normal person.

Stella, sometimes, doesn't even know if she still could call herself a human being either.

She could tell that her mind is really different from the others.

Also, from the beginning she already has a suspicious that Alessa knew that she wasn't really a normal child, no scratch that, she was sure that Alessa was sure that she wasn't really a normal child. No one would tell their life story to their child like that, Alessa speak like she was speaking to someone who was older with no baby talk and all.

She knew that her mother truly know that she was listening to her.

It makes her think that her mother was also not just your average normal human being.

Well, she was just glad that her mother doesn't really treat her like she was some kind of a monster.

Also, Stella realizes that her mother already knew about Alice intention from the beginning because she too has the same ability because it was hard to ignore the strong negative feeling that was coming from Alice when they first met her, especially someone who have a hard time in their life was hard to ignore.

And her mother have more experience and control about using her abilities even though she have live a longer life than her, even though it was only in her memories anyway.

Just like Alice, her mother also survives in a bad circumstance at her younger age.

It just that her mother was a very kind person; she would reach out and offer her hand to someone that she wanted to help as long as she can, even if that person was trying to kill them, as long as she can save that person Alessa would not hesitate to save that someone.

No wonder her father has fallen from someone on the lower class.

That is why she really loves her mother, and was proud to be her daughter.

She just hopes that the peaceful and content life that they are currently living would just stay this way forever, however, everything always have ending.

Alas, as fates have something different thing set for Stella because she couldn't escape the destiny that was set up on her the moment that she was born into this world.

The oath that she pledges on her past life was something she couldn't escape no matter how much she just wants to have a normal life.

She was chain and bound to her fate and destiny the day that she was born in this world.

The duty and mission that she have accepted but forgotten till the right time to remember, the one she have prided with, would be the cause to shackle her in this new life of hers.

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading **Il Registratore Di Tempo – The Recorder of Time!**

**Don't worry in the next or next chapter, Stella would be meeting one or two or three? heheh of the first generation.**

Sorry if the chapter is too short!

Is there any scene in the story that you guys want me to write?

I'm telling this now early but there will be romance in this story!

About Stella life and her having 2 memories, you guys will learn about it as the story progress.

**Question: Any scene you want me to write? Want me to write it more in mysterious way about Stella? (even though I don't have much experience on it).**


End file.
